


Somnophilia

by mistleto3



Series: Sarumi smut [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarumi Fest 2016, Sex Dream, Smut, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki wakes up to find Saruhiko having a sex dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble prompt on tumblr: "Somnophilia: I’ll write my/your character waking the other up by sex " sent by tall-blue-flower from [this](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/147141441679/smutkink-prompts-for-when-youre-in-the-mood-to) list.
> 
> This story can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/147310671389/or-misaru-with-somnophilia)
> 
> For Sarumi Fest 2016.

“Misaki...”

The redhead jolted awake at the sound of his partner’s voice. Their bedroom was dark, illuminated only by a thin slat of amber-coloured light leaking in between the curtains from a streetlamp outside. The only other light source was the pale, greenish glow of the alarm clock that indicated it was still the small hours of the morning.

Misaki had been sleeping with Saruhiko’s back pressed to his chest and an arm slung around his waist, but at the sound of his name, he lifted himself up hurriedly to glance over Saruhiko’s shoulder, examining his face in concern.

In contrast to Misaki, who tossed and turned and snored and talked in his sleep, Saruhiko usually remained completely still and silent from the moment he closed his eyes to the moment he opened them- the only time he ever spoke during the night was if he was having a nightmare. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be getting those as often as he used to at the beginning of their relationship, but when they did occur, he would wake looking quite shaken. He would brush off Misaki’s concern, but Misaki could tell they really bothered him, so he tried to interrupt the nightmares if ever he had the opportunity.  So he watched Saruhiko’s expression, chewing his lip nervously, ready to nudge him awake if he seemed distressed.

_It doesn’t sound like he’s having a bad dream..._

Indeed, Saruhiko’s body language was the complete opposite of how it was when he had night terrors.  Misaki’s cheeks burned as he noticed that, instead of curling up in on himself, Saruhiko’s back was arched in such a way that his backside was pressed against Misaki’s groin. His fingers fisted in the sheets, and he had his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. The covers were pooled around their hips, having been kicked off by Misaki’s restlessness, and between Saruhiko’s legs, Misaki could see a distinct tent in the fabric.

“Misaki...” Saruhiko mumbled again. The word was drawn out in what was very definitely a moan.

A jolt of arousal tingled down Misaki’s back as he realised: _Oh, shit, he’s having a sex dream._ He panicked for a moment, unsure how to react. _Do I wake him up? Do I leave him be?_

Saruhiko shifted in his sleep again, and his ass ground against Misaki’s crotch. He bit his lip as heat began to pool between his legs. _Oh God, I don’t wanna wake him by getting a boner..._

Floundering for any idea about how best to deal with the situation, Misaki wracked his brain for anything that could give him some guidance on how to proceed. All he came up with was a conversation they’d had maybe a month or two ago.

Misaki had been complaining that Saruhiko slept in so late when he wasn’t at work- Misaki was something of an early bird, and it was frustrating to him when his boyfriend was still snoozing at 11am, a few hours after Misaki was already up and dressed. Saruhiko had jokingly replied that Misaki could wake him with a blowjob if he really wanted him up that bad. Of course, the humour had flown straight over Misaki’s head. Blushing and stuttering, Misaki asked if Saruhiko really wanted him to wake him with sex. Saruhiko had clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at how spectacularly Misaki had missed his sarcasm, but he finally agreed that yeah, if he had morning wood or something he wouldn’t be opposed to Misaki waking him up with a handjob or a blowjob or something. Misaki had acted outraged at the time, though secretly, he had to admit that the mental image was sort of hot.

_Does this count as morning wood?_

Misaki watched his partner raptly, noticing the drop of precum that had beaded on the tip of his cock, listening to the way his breathing quickened, trying to resist bucking his hips to grind his own growing erection against Saruhiko’s ass. He felt his own breathing beginning to come in gasps, the air ghosting across Saruhiko’s neck and ear in a way that made the hairs on his arms stand to attention.

“Misaki...!” This moan was higher pitched, more desperate. A sound usually reserved for when Misaki had Saruhiko squirming beneath him as he fucked him into the sheets.

A shiver ran down Misaki’s spine and the last of his self-control fractured. Tentatively, he let his hand trail downwards from where it had rested over Saruhiko’s waist to find its way between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly began to pump him. Saruhiko sighed in pleasure, his hips rocking towards his lover’s hand.

It was only a few seconds before Saruhiko’s eyes began to flutter open, and he turned his head to look at Misaki. Misaki froze, then instantly moved to pull his hand away, hit by a surge of guilt as he worried that maybe he shouldn’t have done this. What if Saruhiko wasn’t okay with it after all? A stream of apologies bubbled up to his lips, but before he had a chance to say them, Saruhiko spoke, his voice husky with sleep.

“Don’t stop.”

Misaki’s hand paused as he glanced at Saruhiko’s face to make sure he’d heard correctly, then he allowed his fingers to return to their previous ministrations. Saruhiko let out another contented sigh, rocking his hips forward into Misaki’s hand, then back to grind against his cock. Misaki hissed in pleasure, pressing his lips the nape of Saruhiko’s neck, then peppering more little kisses across his shoulders.

“Get on with it...” Saruhiko demanded. His voice was still thick with grogginess, and the combination of sleepiness and arousal had his inhibitions down. He arched his back, glancing over his shoulder at Misaki.

“Get on with what?”

“Get your fingers in me.”

The bluntness of the command made Misaki shiver, and without protesting, he made a grab for the lubricant in the drawer of the bedside table. As quickly as he could, he coated his fingers and reached down to rub at Saruhiko’s entrance, massaging it gently with slow, teasing motions. Saruhiko bucked his hips back towards his hand with an impatient whimper, and Misaki obediently eased the tips of two fingers into him. A low groan issued from the back of Saruhiko’s throat. His cheeks were flushed, his face was contorted with pleasure, and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his heaving chest in the dim light. It wasn’t often Saruhiko acted this needy- he was usually a little better at keeping his composure, and Misaki savoured the sight of him arching his back to push Misaki’s fingers deeper.

“What were you dreaming about?” he murmured in Saruhiko’s ear.

“You came to see me at work... You had me bent over my desk with my trousers pulled down just enough to get your cock in...”

“Fuck...” Misaki breathed.

Saruhiko smirked. “There might have been handcuffs involved too...”

Misaki nipped his earlobe in response. “For someone who acts so cold and proud all the time, you’re such a fucking nympho.” As if to prove the point, he pushed his fingers knuckle deep and curled them towards Saruhiko’s sweet spot, coaxing a guttural moan past his teeth, then a low whine:

“More...”

Misaki gladly obliged, slipping a third finger into him and thrusting them in time with his other hand, which was still working his cock. He watched Saruhiko’s expression intently, eager to see him losing himself in the sensation. He looked almost cute in this state- his hair mussed from sleeping and his bleary eyes half-lidded with arousal.

“I wouldn’t mind visiting you at work... You look kinda hot in that uniform.” Misaki made sure to breathe every word into Saruhiko’s ear, relishing in the way it made him shiver. “I bet you look great bent over your desk with your wrists cuffed behind your back...”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Saruhiko snapped, though there was no edge to his tone- his breathlessness and the pleasure in his voice made it more of a moan than anything. Misaki was in half a mind to keep teasing him, but Saruhiko’s desperation was too tempting, and the lust burning between his thighs had begun to ache too much for him to ignore it much longer. He pulled his fingers out, then hurriedly slicked his cock with the lubricant and gently began to press the head inside Saruhiko. Misaki paused with just the tip inside to allow him to adjust, but Saruhiko was having none of it, and he rocked his hips backwards to push Misaki as deep as he’d go. The pair moaned in sync with one another, and Saruhiko turned his head to capture Misaki’s lips in a deep kiss. Misaki’s thrusts were slow and deep, aiming for the spot inside Saruhiko that made him twitch and tighten and whine, and Saruhiko bucked his hips jerkily back towards him, trying to force him deeper still.

“There...” Saruhiko’s tone was almost rapturous as he gasped the word against Misaki’s lips, and Misaki let out a shaky breath of arousal. He ran his fingers through Saruhiko’s sleep-tousled hair as the pace of his thrusts increased, egged on by the strangled whimpers that caught in Saruhiko’s throat every time he found his sweet spot. Misaki’s free hand found its way back down to stroke Saruhiko’s cock in time with the movement of his hips.

“Nn…” Saruhiko’s head rolled back onto the pillow and his eyelids slid closed as he lost himself in the sensation.

Misaki swore under his breath. “If you keep making noises like that you’re gonna make me cum…” he hissed, his teeth gritted against the mounting waves of pleasure that were getting tantalisingly close to washing over his head and pulling him under.

Saruhiko’s parted lips twisted into a mischievous smirk, and the low moans amplified as they flooded past his lips. “Misaki… fuck yes…” he groaned, turning his head back to face Misaki and meeting his gaze. There was a sultry look in his half-lidded eyes, which seemed to shine with carnal fervour as he stared into his lover’s face, which was stained with a deep pink blush and twisted with pleasure.

Misaki swore again, burying his face in Saruhiko’s shoulder. “I’m serious… I can’t hold on much longer…” his voice wavered with the effort of controlling himself.

“Good… I want your cum in me…”

Misaki bit down on Saruhiko’s neck to stifle the whine of ecstasy that rose in his throat. He gave a few jerky thrusts, releasing Saruhiko’s cock to cling onto his hip as the pressure in the pit of his stomach mounted to unbearable levels until finally, it overwhelmed him.

“Saruhiko…” he lifted his head to breathe his lover’s name into his ear as he emptied himself inside him, and Saruhiko let out a groan in response.

“Yes…”

Misaki rode out the waves of his orgasm slowly, his breath ragged against Saruhiko’s jaw. Once they’d begun to subside, he pulled out, whining at the overstimulation as his lover twitched around him. He took a moment to recuperate, waiting for the blurriness in his vision to abate, then rolled Saruhiko onto his back and slid down the bed to lie between his legs. Saruhiko watched intently as Misaki wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly sunk downwards until his lips met Saruhiko’s stomach and the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. His fingers found their way back between Saruhiko’s thighs to press inside him once more and curl into the spot that made him see stars. Saruhiko wove his fingers into his hair, grunting in pleasure as Misaki’s head bobbed up and down and his tongue lapped across Saruhiko’s flesh, all the while with his fingers thrusting quickly in and out of him.

“Misaki…”

Misaki glanced up at him, staring at his face as his eyes screwed shut and his teeth closed around his lower lip. “Fuck… I’m gonna…” His sentence was cut short as an incoherent cry of pleasure escaped past his lips and his cum spilled onto Misaki’s tongue. His grip on Misaki’s hair tightened as every muscle in his body tensed and his voice snagged in his throat.

Misaki swallowed almost eagerly, his eyes locked on Saruhiko’s face as he did so. He watched him as he trembled and gasped for breath, until finally the shockwaves of his ecstasy receded and he slumped backwards onto the sheets, spent.  Misaki rolled off of him, shuffling back up so they were face to face, and Saruhiko leaned in and kissed him, cupping his jaw as he did so. Misaki felt his lips curl into a smirk as he realised he could taste himself on Misaki’s lips. The kiss broke after a long moment, and Saruhiko gave him another quick peck on the forehead before rolling off the bed and making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. Misaki’s eyes were fixed on Saruhiko’s backside as he crossed the room, and a smile played across his lips as he noticed that he was a little unsteady on his feet.

As Saruhiko rested his hand on the door handle, he paused to call something over his shoulder, his tone casual. “Wake me up like that more often,” he said simply, and Misaki chuckled as he watched him vanish into the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lot of positive feedback about the content of Saruhiko’s sex dream, so I’ve written a full fic in which Misaki and Saruhiko act out the dream, titled _[Behind Closed Doors.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7484760)_


End file.
